


Introductions

by calsicle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Kamukura with Hinata's soul?, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Despair, Spoilers, idk - Freeform, u get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calsicle/pseuds/calsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey. Can you hear me? Hey."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Komaeda woke up from his coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the KomaHina doujin "Pengin datte Sora mo Toberu Hazu!"

"Hey..."

He could hear someone calling out to him. It was like the voice was pulling him to consciousness, to Earth. The voice was very comforting.

"Can you hear me?"

There it is again. Komaeda was floating within the deepest part of a dark, bottomless pit, and a small light would appear in the middle of the darkness. It was just like that.

"Hey..."

Slowly, Komaeda opened his eyes, and the light above him blinded him promptly. Even though his view was still blurry, he knew.

Someone was above him.

Long black hair, like a woman's. They hung around his shoulder like vines, and some of them even touched Komaeda's chest. He had seen him before. And Komaeda could never forget his soothing voice. His red orbs shone even though it wasn't that dark.

"Are you alright?"

And upon those words being spoken, his eyes focused, and a familiar black haired man stood right above him, his face calculating. Komaeda didn't answer.

"You seem a little disoriented. It's understandable since you were sleeping for so long though," the black haired said.

The black haired man straightened his limbs as he took a step back from Komaeda. The latter's eyes followed his movements, just to let him know that he was conscious.

What was this black haired man's name again?

The owner of the red eyes rubbed his chin. "Well, I guess we'll start by introductions..."

Komaeda watched as he strode toward him again, a sincere, warm smile carved upon his features as he extended his right arm at the pallor-skinned man.

"Nice to meet you. My name is―"


End file.
